


幸运A++的recapture

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	幸运A++的recapture

·给我动哥补的生贺。  
·抽出酒吞的还愿。  
·庆祝汤圆加强~~\\(≧▽≦)/~  
·复健飞车，没发挥出最高水准，见笑见笑。

 

 

【阿周那：幸运A++的recapture】

阿周那不知道自己是如何出现在这个区域的。

从英灵座被一股力量莫名其妙的召唤至此，却又不曾见过召唤自己的御主。以无主姿态降临在一个完全陌生的空间，弓兵倒是很快的镇定下来。

眼前的景致让他想起自己的故土，然而自己所处的宫城却空无一人。阿周那白天坐在大殿中央冰冷的玉座上，抬头盯着嵌满镜子和宝石的天花板发呆，晚上行走在回廊里，掌心有意无意地划过被过堂风吹拂着的窗帷薄纱。他在这片空无一人的区域徘徊了两天，感应不到除了自己之外的其他英灵的存在。这座城池就像是被抛弃了一般静谧，但是却又不似人迹罕至的荒宅一般一片衰颓破败的景象。

不过，这无所事事的两天里他发现这个领域白天和夜晚的变化非常鲜明，白天和黑夜都是12个小时，黑夜会在瞬间降临，完全没有黄昏的过渡。他还了解到这座宫殿的中心是一座大花园，花园有着美丽却又不合常理的景致，还长有一棵结着奇妙果实的巨树。

没错，阿周那也曾品尝过那棵树上的果实，但向来不喜甜食的他只浅尝一口就弃之不顾。而就在他尝试过那赤红色的果实不久，他就体会到了这果实的奥秘。

——这东西有毒，但是这强效的毒素竟然有增强人的精力甚至提升性欲的效用！

只肖一口就让平素一袭白衣、带着禁欲气质的天授的英雄感到性起，不得不用自渎的方式排解性欲，真可谓是可怕的果实。

今日里无所事事的灵子化在宫殿里穿梭的阿周那，无意间听闻花园中落水的声响，就跑来查看，却不曾想撞见了意料之外的景象。

毫无羞耻地赤裸着身躯，浸泡在莲池之中微微做喘的那个人，正是自己异父的兄长、他命中的宿敌！

只见得迦尔纳面色潮红，眼中氤氲着水汽，看起来迷茫而又无助。细瘦的身躯被莲叶遮掩了去，在碧色的莲池中显得刺眼的白皙。他身边漂浮着的红色果实——不正是那棵树上结的那种淫邪可怕的果实吗？

阿周那只得立刻接触灵子化状态，快步上前，呼唤着对方的名字将人从水里捞出来。谁料想像个落水的猫一样的迦尔纳体温高得吓人，他整个人蜷缩起来屈在阿周那臂弯里，睫毛颤抖着、还带着不知道是泪水还是池水的水珠，打湿了阿周那的前襟。

“喂——迦尔纳！你这家伙……不会是把那个果子一整个都吃掉了吧？”阿周那伸出手用实在算不得温柔的力道拍打着迦尔纳的脸颊，换来对方轻声的呜咽和吃痛的皱眉，阿周那忍不住抬起头翻了个白眼，“你这个人到底多没有戒心，那种来历不明的东西怎么想都不应该放肆地去尝试吧？”

但是事已至此，就算阿周那再怎么抱怨也没有用，眼下他要做的是把他的兄长、他的宿敌带到更为方便平躺休息的寝宫里去。

然而现在的迦尔纳浑身赤裸不着寸缕，白得晃眼。阿周那难堪地收回目光，欲盖弥彰地把视线转移到别的地方，如若不是因为肤色略深，兴许还能被看出脸上带着的迷之潮红。

——没办法了，只能先用衣服把他裹起来了。

阿周那试图先松开迦尔纳，以便好把自己的外衣脱下来包裹住迦尔纳的身体。但是处于半昏迷无意识状态的迦尔纳极为不配合，先前还颤抖着身体无法挪动手指，现在却像是无助的树袋熊一样紧紧攀附着阿周那的胳膊，死死攥着阿周那的外套，像是极为不安地眷恋他的怀抱。

“喂！！”对于迦尔纳的不配合阿周那发出恼火的低吼，但是却并没有用力去挣脱迦尔纳的桎梏。“真拿你没办法……事先说明，我可不保证这之后不会杀掉你啊迦尔纳，你做好觉悟。”

这样说着，阿周那将迦尔纳打横抱起来，没有衣物的包裹直接触碰迦尔纳滚烫的身躯，手心里的热度让阿周那没来由地感到一阵战栗，他脑海里响起一个声音——迦尔纳身子明明那么瘦，屁股却还蛮柔软的啊……

 

把迦尔纳带到寝宫里，由于他整个人扒在阿周那身上并用力攥着阿周那的衣襟，天授的英雄不得不以一种极其不优雅又狼狈的姿势把外衣脱下来，连同着迦尔纳一起放在床榻上。

穿着紫色的露肩背心头发被搞的散乱不堪的阿周那叉着腰站在床边喘着粗气，把迦尔纳从身上剥下来的过程就像是一场不讲理又毫无章法的缠斗，这期间天授的英雄不知多少次咆哮着“你给我配合一点——”或是“杀了你哦！”之类的威胁。阿周那叹了口气，他不知道接下来该怎么办？迦尔纳摄入的果实过多，如果有御主在场或许能够用魔术回路或是令咒来帮他把果实的毒性排出体外，但是眼下他们两个都是无主状态的英灵，这其中的操作似乎就有些复杂了起来……

心焦之下阿周那环视着这间寝宫，不抱什么期待地试图找寻解毒的方式。寝宫的地面用洁白的玉石镶嵌着地板，每一块地砖的接缝处都用黄金填充。房间里有点着很多紫色或是浅青色的油灯，灯中似乎燃烧着某种香料，似乎是从花朵植物中提取的油膏，散发着淡淡的幽香。而位于寝宫正中央笼罩着金色和赤色纱帐的大床四周挖出一条水渠，从湖中引水，使得房间里非常清凉。然而这种清凉没能解救迦尔纳的难耐，甚至在片刻之后阿周那也觉得浑身燥热了起来。

——引得阿周那也遍体升温的罪魁祸首自然是迦尔纳。

赤身裸体的迦尔纳洁白得像一尾鱼，经过刚刚的一番折腾他浑身都出了一层细细的汗，这使得他的皮肤看起来像是在发光，他仍然抱着阿周那的外衣，蜷缩着身体似乎是在眷恋着什么，脸色仍旧通红，双眼仍旧紧闭着。但是，即便是少经人事的身体也会在无意识间追逐本能。  
性是最原始的天性，即便是不擅长找寻快感，身体也会本能地去寻求解脱。

迦尔纳翻了个身，将盖在他身上的属于阿周那的白色外袍夹在双腿之间，布料摩擦着滚烫的身体和由于果实的毒素性致勃勃的下半身，带给他难以想象的告慰和快感，于是他不由得闷哼出声，即便意识仍处于混沌之中，身躯却仍悖逆主人去妄自感受快乐。他像个第一次品尝到自慰的快感的处女一样，被布料的摩擦所带来的快感紧紧抓住，不由得摆动着腰肢想要品味更多的快乐，喉咙中咕哝着轻浅的呻吟却又有逐步变得甜腻的趋势。

“喂喂喂喂迦尔纳——慢着！骗人的吧……”

站在纱帐外的阿周那几乎是傻掉了，他眼睁睁地目睹着他的宿敌赤裸着身躯，色情地摆动着腰肢用他的外套取悦自己。阿周那透过半透明的纱帐可以看见迦尔纳蜜桃一样滚圆的臀瓣儿，还有由于摩擦的快感不停痉挛着的双腿，那些逐渐变得放肆起来的呻吟声灌满了他的耳朵，娇媚而又放荡……

他从未见过迦尔纳这幅样子！从来没有！

“唔嗯~~……”仍然处于无意识状态的迦尔纳通过在布料上磨蹭自己的的下体迎来了第一次解放，阿周那看见自己的外套上沾染着半透明略带粘稠的水渍——迦尔纳射了，射在他外套上。他却并不觉得恼火，反而觉得眼前的景象热辣又迷人……

阿周那脚步虚浮，他颤抖着走上前，撩起床榻周围的纱帐，而在这时，迦尔纳睁开了眼睛。

那双眼睛由于情欲所迫，闪动着泪光，带着不知所措的茫然，也带着欲求不满的急切。阿周那和那双碧眸四目相接，几乎是撞进了那盛满群青和春色的眼眸里。他脑海中仿佛划过一条闪电照亮了所有懵懂，劈开那些矫揉造作的迷雾，继而他的胸腔中蹦跳的心脏奏响了隆隆雷鸣……

砰砰，砰砰……

阿周那吞了口口水，倾身将膝盖跪在床沿上。脑海里他仿佛听见自己的欲望不加掩饰的蛊惑着自己。

——去触碰他，触碰眼前的人。  
——将他弄坏，将他拆吃入腹！  
——让这个人沉浮，让他眼中只映衬着自己……

阿周那将面色潮红眼中毫无波澜的迦尔纳按倒在床头上，黑曜石般漆黑的眼底盘旋着欲望的旋涡。

“都是你的错，迦尔纳。”

“……是你逼我这么做的——”

 

阿周那粗暴地扯着迦尔纳的手臂，将他刚刚紧抓着不放的白色外衣丢到床下。迦尔纳的下身已经狼狈地湿润不堪，搞的床单也带着一片泥泞的湿痕。阿周那目睹着令人血脉喷张的景色不由得双目赤红，他提高音色笑着大声嘲笑着。

“怎么了迦尔纳，自慰的感觉就那么好吗？只不过是在布料上磨蹭几下就变成这样了吗——原来施予的英雄身体这么淫荡……”

被果实的毒性浸淫着的迦尔纳神情仍然不甚清明，仅只是睁开眼睛而已，尚未恢复理智去回应对方的奚落，他侧过头，露出纤细又洁白的脖颈，阿周那怎么会放过这么好的机会，他低下头，肆意地啃咬着白皙的皮肉，他能感受到作为英灵来说太过真实的血液流动的跳动，在脖颈下暴露着脆弱的淡青色血管……阿周那忍不住用齿尖啃咬碾磨着那一块皮肉，感受着迦尔纳由于吃痛的推拒，直至那块皮肤泛着血红，他盯着那块红痕，像是在欣赏自己的作品，这具躯体太容易留下痕迹，同时也催胀着阿周那的施虐心。

似乎是尝到了甜头，他按着迦尔纳的双手把他按进柔软的枕头里，毫不客气地在他肩颈处啃咬吮吸，一个个凶狠的齿痕吻痕就像是花一样在对方雪白的肌肤上绽放。

“嗯啊————不~嗯……”当阿周那的舌尖游走着来到迦尔纳胸口的宝石上时，先前还勉强算得上是配合的迦尔纳突然遭遇电击一般弓起腰，挣脱了阿周那的束缚，双手胡乱的推拒着欺在他身上的施暴者，指甲不慎划破了阿周那的侧颊。

“嘶——别动！”阿周那皱起眉却也没忙着捉住迦尔纳那两只作乱的手，而是伸手狠狠地掐捏迦尔纳两边的乳头。

“嗯……！！”疼痛伴随着陌生的快感，让迦尔纳瞬间老实下来，他不在奋力挣扎，他的双手按在阿周那后脑勺上，指尖插进他的发梢中，不知道是想要推开他还是想要把他拉得更近。

阿周那一边玩弄着那两颗鲜红挺立的乳头，一边用舌尖有一下没一下地舔弄着那块嵌在迦尔纳胸中的宝石，舌尖粗粝湿滑，游走在宝石的边缘，每一下舔舐都让迦尔纳浑身颤栗。

“很好，乖一点我就让你变得更舒服，不过你要是敢扯我头发，我就要狠狠修理你了。”

短暂失智的迦尔纳似乎是知道阿周那没有开玩笑，他顺从地迎合着阿周那的抚弄，并配合地发出美妙的呻吟声。

“腿分开。”阿周那似乎是玩腻了那块宝石，他直起上身，拍拍迦尔纳的大腿。

踌躇着缓缓张开双腿的迦尔纳眼神里带着情欲的炙热和属于未经人事的处子一般的迷茫，紧接着就被阿周那一掌狠狠拍打在屁股上，“快一点。”

“唔——”被惩罚的迦尔纳委屈地呜咽一声，然后分开双腿。阿周那观察到，迦尔纳的耻毛少之又少，欲望未消，那根漂亮的肉柱还带着前液沾染的湿痕，羞耻又放荡地挺立着，昭示着主人的饥渴难耐。

阿周那轻笑了一声，将那根小东西握在掌心里，常年握着神弓带着茧子的拇指情色地在顶端摩擦着，每一下摩擦迦尔纳都会发出可口的呜咽，他坏心眼地用指甲前缘搔刮着冠状沟的部分，敏感的迦尔纳只能弓着腰承受着，并伴随着更多湿漉漉的前液从铃口滴落，打湿了阿周那的指缝。

“呵……你真敏感迦尔纳，”阿周那抬起手举到迦尔纳眼前，“你看，我手上都是水了——”

他肆无忌惮地将手指尖的淫液涂抹在迦尔纳脸上，用大拇指反复碾磨着迦尔纳的嘴唇，将那里蹭得粉红。他猛地将手指塞进迦尔纳嘴里，咽反射刺激的迦尔纳眼中立刻续满泪水，直到它们装不下从那双碧潭一般的眼睛里滑落。

“尝尝看，这是你自己的味道。”阿周那故意模仿着性交的方式，就像是性器进出一般的频率搅动着迦尔纳的口腔黏膜，他用手指玩弄着迦尔纳的舌头，并乐于得见那些过多分泌的津液拉扯出的银丝沾湿迦尔纳的下巴。“看在你听话的份上，先让你射一次怎么样？别担心，我技术很好——”

说着，阿周那从迦尔纳口中抽出手指，用那只湿漉漉的手抚摸过迦尔纳的胸膛，恶劣地戳弄着迦尔纳的肚脐，最后才重新握住那根兴奋挺立的肉柱。他手法娴熟地撸动着，另一只手连两个圆滚滚的囊袋也没放过，粗糙的指尖碾压着会阴的部分，很快，迦尔纳就迎来了第二次高潮。

“呼……唔——”高潮后的迦尔纳，闭着眼睛靠在枕头上喘着气，然而胯下的欲望仍然不见低头之势。

——看来这果实还是威力极大的吗？

阿周那暗自腹诽，紧接着他咬咬牙，伸出手掐着迦尔纳的下颚，逼迫着他与自己对视。

“……你要是敢说出去——”

“…………？”迦尔纳浑浊的眼睛里仍然带着迷雾尚未散尽的迷茫，阿周那忍不住咂了咂舌。

“啧——算了，反正你现在也对除了快感之外的事没有反应。”说罢，他拉开迦尔纳的双腿，粗略地在大腿内侧的皮肤上留下几个吻痕后，低下头含住了迦尔纳挺立的性器，这种事即便是阿周那来说也完全不擅长，他是第一次这样取悦别人，对方居然还是他的宿敌，但是迦尔纳对这种事也是如白纸一张一般澄澈，纵使阿周那技术再怎么糟糕迦尔纳也很受用，最好的表现就是他第三次射精了——伴随着阿周那的用力一吮，爆发在对方嘴里。

阿周那掐着迦尔纳的脖子，狠狠地可以说是撞在了对方嘴巴上，将口中含着的东西渡进迦尔纳口中。

——这也算是物归原主吧……

阿周那不无得意地想着。

而被掐着脖子和灌了一嘴巴精液的迦尔纳被呛得连连咳嗽，平缓过后，他抬起头，用喑哑的嗓音呼唤着——

“——阿周那……”

阿周那完美的表情几乎瞬间被击溃，前一秒他得意的笑容荡然无存，现在的他看起来就像是被雷劈过一样，脸上写满尴尬、崩溃、愤怒和愕然——他的宿敌，此时此刻眼睛里已经不再盈满浑浊的欲望，就像拨开云雾的晴空一般澄澈透明，霎时间阿周那觉得自己的灵魂都被那纯粹无杂质的眼神射穿，仿佛表里都被拨开，所有的秘密都当然无存。

——那是属于施予的英雄迦尔纳的眼神。  
——高洁，冷静，看透一切虚妄之物。

令阿周那畏惧，又使他着迷……

他突然暴跳而起收紧扼住迦尔纳喉咙的双手，双瞳赤红——然而迦尔纳虽因窒息的感觉而呛咳，却不曾有任何挣扎闪躲，那双眼睛仍然注视着阿周那的，眼中不见任何阴霾。

阿周那在那双眼底看见自己的倒影。

——暴躁的。  
——惊慌的。  
——似乎快要哭泣一般的。

“是吗……”阿周那冷静下来，逐渐松开手指，他扬起手，手背遮住眼睛背过身去，“我真讨厌你那种看穿一切的眼神。”

迦尔纳坐起来，抚摸着自己颈上新诞生的淤痕，自己的胸前似乎遍布着咬痕，吃下那赤色果实之后的记忆一点点涌上心头。

“抱歉，阿周那。”他低声说。“似乎是我大意了，我很抱歉。”

“你没有什么值得对我道歉的，”阿周那强作镇定地站起身，“下次见到你就别怪我——”

“——你要走吗？”迦尔纳抬起头问道。

“哈？这不是明摆着的？”阿周那蹙起了眉，眼下和迦尔纳待在一起一分钟他都觉得羞愧难当，巴不得立刻离开这里，然而他回过头看见迦尔纳身上自己造成的各种淤痕齿痕，又觉得无法移开视线。然而迦尔纳似乎并不在意自己身上的有着怎样惨烈的淤痕，他双手支在床榻上，抬起脚，玉色的足尖坦荡地直指向阿周那的下半身。

“可是你这里……很难受吧？”

“！！”阿周那难堪地侧过身，没有白色外袍，他下身狼狈支起的帐篷一览无余。

“你帮了我。”迦尔纳平静地陈述着，“或许我也可以帮你。”

——你真的知道自己许诺了什么吗？

阿周那脑海里响彻着理智和欲望的咆哮，最终他的理智选择向欲望屈服。

“真是的……”他自暴自弃地低吼着，然后他重新跪坐在床上，把脑袋垂在迦尔纳肩头，闷声说道，“明明我都给过你反悔逃跑的机会了。”

 

房间里没有润滑油，阿周那一时兴起选择了房间里点燃的香薰精油作为润滑。

他让迦尔纳跪在床上，将那温热的油膏淋在迦尔纳腰上，用掌心涂抹开，这全程迦尔纳都一声不吭。

“你可以叫出来。”阿周那用指尖在迦尔纳的腰窝处打圈圈，“就——不要看我的脸就好。”

“嗯……”迦尔纳把脸闷在枕头里，声音听起来含混不清。

阿周那的喉结上下吞咽了一番，借着精油的润滑，他将一根手指挤进迦尔纳的后穴里。

“嘶——”迦尔纳发出一声细微的吸气声，阿周那仅仅是探进两个关节，就已经让他觉得浑身肌肉紧绷。说不紧张是骗人的，迦尔纳从未尝试过这种方式的性行为，绞紧的穴肉让阿周那下身一跳，被裤子束缚着的阴茎胀痛难耐，但是眼下不好好开发这紧致的小穴的话，自己的肉棒怕是一点都进不去的。

“你放松一点，”阿周那在迦尔纳大腿内侧轻轻拍了拍，感受到对方的有意放松之后他又挤进一根手指。

“嗯~~~”异物入侵的不适感让迦尔纳忍不住抱住枕头把脸往枕头里又深埋几分，媚红色的穴肉诱人地吞咽挤压着阿周那的手指，深色的手指整根没入到雪白的臀肉中随着每一下的推动戳弄翻出小穴内侧艳丽的肉壁，这种视觉冲击让阿周那更加感受到急迫，他不想再等将手指加至三根撑开内壁，寻找着迦尔纳的兴奋点。

当摸到某一处软肉时，迦尔纳不由得浑身一抖，随之而来的是不受控制从喉咙里发出的幼猫一般的呻吟声，阿周那知道，自己找到好地方了。于是他加快速度抽送着手指，每一下都正好戳在那个让迦尔纳兴奋得浑身颤栗的那一点上。

“啊……啊~阿周那……可以了——不要再~嗯……”迦尔纳的身下的肉柱正滴滴答答流淌着前液，就像失禁了一样，他腰身瘫软已经很难靠膝盖稳稳当当地跪好，也许他现在就已经在经历着一波高潮。

阿周那岂能错失良机，他解开裤子，释放出他胯下那根极为可观的阳物，毫不留情地捅了进去。

“嗯——————”迦尔纳发出一声长长的呻吟声，对于他来说，小穴里突然塞进一根又粗大又坚硬的肉棒还是太过艰难，而且阿周那顶得太深了，直接插到了最里面，迦尔纳几乎是跪不住身子。

“这才刚开始而已，你这就要认输吗？”说着，阿周那捞起迦尔纳的腰身，细瘦的腰肢被他卡住，带着迦尔纳的身体往自己的肉刃上狠狠撞过去，每一下都进入得很深。

“阿周那、阿周那……太深了！嗯~好大……不行——”迦尔纳含混地呻吟着，但是他不知道眼下的这种示弱正是催长对方干劲儿的催情剂。阿周那一手扯着迦尔纳的手臂，一手环着迦尔纳的腰加快了操干的频率，小穴的内壁挤压着肉棒，紧紧包裹着那根滚烫得像块烙铁一般的侵入者，终于，在肉体撞击发出的淫靡啪啪声中，迦尔纳再度高潮，高潮时收紧的内壁将侵入者的阳物榨出浓稠的白浆。

然而射过一次的阿周那丝毫没有停下来的意思，汗珠从他额头滚落，滴淌在迦尔纳背上，阿周那低头将那滴汗水舔去，下半身仍一刻不停地挺动着，黝黑粗壮的肉棒在雪白的屁股里面进进出出，剧烈的活塞运动将先前射进去的精液都打成了粘稠的泡沫，咕啾咕啾地发出粘稠的水声。

迦尔纳的呻吟声已经喑哑，他四肢发软，身体已经完全听任阿周那的摆弄，而此时此刻，SE.RA.PH这个新生区域的夜晚突然降临。

日光就像瞬间被吸入黑暗，视线被剥夺其他的感官就会变得更加敏感。黑暗中迦尔纳雪白的身躯仿佛在发着光，像这黑暗的宅邸里唯一唾手可得的光源。

——想看、想看迦尔纳的脸。

阿周那想看迦尔纳的表情，却又怕对方看透自己脸上的痴迷，在确定黑夜降临后，阿周那抱着迦尔纳翻了个身。

迦尔纳的脸上带着枕头的压痕，头发散乱，眼角绯红还带着泪痕。然而那双眼睛——诸神在上，阿周那极度畏惧却又无比倾慕的眼睛，那双眼睛仍然散发着睥睨万物的神采，清明正直。

——没错。这样才是迦尔纳，才是配得上我阿周那的宿敌。

再度高潮时，阿周那俯身亲吻了那对眼睛，而后他们便一起陷入沉睡。

 

——好温暖……  
——但是好硬……是什么在硌我的脑袋？

早晨醒来时，阿周那发现自己蜷着身子躺在一个温暖却有些硬的怀抱里。迦尔纳的睡颜近在咫尺，自己被他环抱着，然而对方却俨然一副保护者姿态，阿周那恍惚间觉得自己好像是被母鸡保护的小鸡一样。

——……等下，为什么反倒是我被搂在怀里？

他猛地坐起身，捡起地上的衣物，一边穿一边回忆着昨天所经历的一切。

这一切都太过疯狂，自己究竟是怎么从英灵座来到这个空间，又是缘何在这里遇到迦尔纳，一切都不得而知。他整理好自己的仪容，站在床边。迦尔纳还在睡着，睡颜荡然无惧，毫不设防。

“迦尔纳，你是真的认为我不会杀了你吗？”阿周那自言自语地低声说道，他伸手抚摸着迦尔纳纤细的脖子，那里还带着昨日的淤痕。

“……算了。”他松开手，“留到下次吧。”

他转过身，离开房间。走出房间的瞬间，他感受到一股强大的召唤魔法在拉扯自己的灵核。

“被召唤了吗，是吗，那姑且先去看看吧。”他最后回头看了一眼躺在纱帐内沉眠的迦尔纳，然后毫不犹豫地，踏入眼前的传送阵。

 

“哦哦哦哦哦！！！金色的闪光出现啦马修！接下来一定是强力的五星从者呢！真让人期待啊~”炎发的少女握紧了双拳盯着召唤阵散发出的金色光芒。

“是！前辈~”带着眼镜乖巧的粉色短发的女孩子静立在一旁。

“从者Archer，名为阿周那，御主，请尽请使用我吧。”阿周那面向新的御主报上姓名。

“呀啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！阿周那先生来我迦勒底啦~~~万岁！！”少女发出尖叫声，“好——接下来就来召唤迦尔纳先生吧！嘿嘿嘿~骨科是好文明……”

“前辈，请冷静一下，这个月的圣晶石预算已经——”

“那种事情怎么样都好吧！”

“不，那样会很容易财政赤字的，请容我制止。”

“诶~~马修真严格啊……”

“那个——”阿周那开口道，“抱歉打扰你们谈话了，您说召唤迦尔纳？”

“啊，没错哦~~如果下个月达芬奇酱能给我更多闪闪发光的、带来希望的、八个角的那个东西的话，多少个迦尔纳先生我都想要召唤啊~”炎发的少女叹了口气。“可是我这个月赤字啦赤字，只有下个月再说咯！总而言之，请多指教啦~☆我先带你来四处参观下吧。那么我们走吧马修~”

“好的前辈~”

——是么，这里是这种设定吗？

阿周那跟在新的御主背后想着。

——那么还有机会在这个世界和迦尔纳对战啊。

“——那还真是值得期待呢。”他自言自语道。

“阿周那你刚刚说了什么吗？”

“不，什么都没有……”

天授的英雄与他的宿敌终将再会，不过，那就是另外一个故事了。

—FIN—

 

FT：

我当初许诺出酒吞就8000，现在上下两篇加起来1W2+，我真是……佩服我自己。  
总而言之下次见咯~~【开启贤者模式】


End file.
